Heart Connection
by BlackPersonality890
Summary: What if the countries once again plays a game called World War and fights with unexpected enemies? What if England/UK was tired with everything and decided to put an end for once and for all to his relation with the world? ...we can imagine, but there were really only a dream right...? (I'm not good with summary)


**Hello guys, this is the first time since I stopped upload or read some fanfiction for some reason.  
Just to be safe, this is also my first time to write in Hetalia fandom.  
Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**I'm truly sorry if there are misspelling and wrong grammar (English is not my mother language).**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Characters are belong to Hidekaz Himaruyama, I own the story line only.  
**_Italic: flashback/nickname_

* * *

_~:~ Heart Connection ~:~_

Chapter I

_**England Point of View**_

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

"_Do you want to go outside?"  
"Of course I love you, little one."  
"I'm not going to abandon you, okay?"  
"Remember this, although I'm not beside you, my heart will always stay with you."_

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

When I was all alone, scared and didn't know anything, you came with a warm smile.  
The way you caressed my hair made me feel comfortable and happy.  
I dreamt that we could be always together, but it was not more than a crappy hope.  
…please come back as soon as possible, alright…?

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

"_From now on, I will protect you."  
"Hey, you kind of remind me to a child in Moscow."  
"There's no one will hurt you so don't cry, okay?"  
"See you and please be happy for the rest of your life…"_

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

You said you will protect me, but why did you disappear in the end?  
Sometime I wondered, tried to call your name endlessly.  
But what I received was a sound of harsh winter…  
…please let me hear your voice, Russia…

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

"_I'm sure you can meet them again."  
"Ah, don't make such face, I'm staying here."  
"You're quite such a crybaby, aren't you?"  
"It is a memento."_

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

You told me that I could meet those that I loved later, before brought me to your home.  
However, little did I know, you eventually left after awhile.  
You explained there was something you need to take care of and you can't stay with me until then.  
…Indonesia, don't leave me alone again…

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

"_I became your guardian isn't mean that I want to be your brother again!"  
"If you need something, you can tell me."  
"Why did you covered in bruises and wounds?!"  
"What?! Did someone hurt you again?!"_

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

Your angry voice echoed through my dreams.  
I hate it when you talk like your wounds were nothing.  
Sometime I wonder how come I can forgive you for everything that happened.  
…hey, Ireland, could you spend your time a little longer with me?

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

"_Don't worry about me, just go to somewhere safe along with England!"  
"Do you think I will allow you to touch the little England with your dirty hands?"  
"England, believe me, you will meet us again!"  
"No need to wait for me, spare your own life, England!"_

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

I'm tired of everything…  
_He_, Russia, Indonesia, and Ireland were gone.  
Even Japan, Spain, also France sacrificed themselves just for me.  
…am I fated to be alone?

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

"_I'm glad that I met you, England."  
"There was so much fun to spend with you, former pirate England."  
"England, did you know that I never hate you?"_

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

Japan ever said…  
"If we want our loved ones know our feelings… we can make prayers with all of our hearts. With this, maybe they can be delivered to them." I tried, I made prayers and wishes; I want to meet, laugh, cry, and spend my time restlessly with everyone. However there was no reply…

France ever said…  
"If you loved someone and don't want that person to go away, never leave their side no matter what." I tried to, but in the end I always lost everyone. There's only despair and sadness longed in my blackened heart…

"_Please, save your own life."_

Spain, do you think I will be happy if you 'died' because of me?

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

_**Author Point of View**_

The blonde haired young man opened his eyes slowly. His clear emerald orbs were shining when the sunlight enlighten them. He rose from his sleeping position and gazed to the nearby window; it was a bright day indeed. His left hand touched his left eye, he remembered Spain's last cry.

"_Watch out!_"

Suddenly the wooden door swung open, another man with glasses came in. His aquamarine scanned the room for a moment before made his way toward the bed. Gently he put his hand on the older man's right shoulder. "Good morning, England. Did you have a nice sleep?"

The said personification glanced and released his eye. "…not really, but I think it is tolerable." England sighed deeply and asked a question. "So, Canada… How was the battle? Did anyone injured from China and Germany attacks?"

"More than half of our troops were okay. They also finished their task successfully." Canada answered with a reassuring smile. "The Queen and everyone didn't receive any serious injuries during their evacuation. It was thanks to our front allies. North Korea also sent over than 13.000 soldiers to help us guarding the 'last section'."

"…no, I mean…" England gripped the white sheet tightly. "…did anyone survived or sent any message to us…?"

"…I'm sorry; there were no messages from those countries." The British gentleman almost immediately dropped his head in defeat. But little did he know that Canada still have something more to say. "They didn't send messages, but Indonesia sent a sealed small box with your name craved on it."

The earlier sleepy eyes were open, looking at the certain Canadian. "Please get yourself prepared and follow me to the ground level 2."

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

"This is it, please open it by yourself." Canada gave the box to England. The Britain didn't move a single muscle, he was lost in thought. The younger nation smiled after took sometimes to understand his silent act. "Alright, I will be waiting outside. Just call me if you need anything." Before England could say a thing, he already dashed to the metal door and disappeared behind it.

"That child…" The blonde haired muttered quietly. Then he looked at the thing on his hands for a moment. So many memories played in his head, so much until it was like a broken record or amateur video with no good timing. _His_ smile, Russia's soft gentle voice, Indonesia's quote, Spain's happy face, France's dirty acts, Japan's shout, even Ireland's angry expression…they were showed in his mind.

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

_**England Point of View**_

After everything that happened up until now, what could this rectangle thing be? Even though they were not dying, I doubt if they won't blame me for anything in this World War III. Was it a sign that they will avenge their anger toward my country after this? Yes, it must be. There's no way it can't be. After all, I was the reason of their suffering.

I took a nearby cutter to tear off the black wrap. The thing was not really heavy; maybe it was something tiny. I got rid of the paper now; it was like music box. I wonder why Indonesia or anyone else wanted to deliver something like this. I mean, this thing won't be useful in the battle, will it? I assumed it related to some secret code that they left for now. Maybe it was not like what I have in my mind right now…

The box was pretty old yet still strong enough. I opened it and a music started to play along, it was piano. I didn't know why, but the music was really touched my deepest emotion, like it was played by myself back then. Then I realized there was a letter inside, folded neatly on the corner of the music box. Without any second, my hand pulled it out and opened it.

I was surprised; it was Russia's handwriting.

To: Little England  
From: Your 'brother'

Hello, there, Malen'kaya Angliya.  
How are you? Have you eat and sleep well?  
I hope so or I will be beyond worry.

Do you miss me? Hehe, I guess you do! After all, I was the second person that you always run to when you were scared or hurt. I was happy that you call me brother and such, why are you so cute? When we meet again, can I pinch your cheek? (Remember, only when you're in the childish mode! Your gentleman version was kind of punk, I guess.)

I wrote this when my army were took a break. It was so difficult, there were almost no lights on, yet I still sent you this letter. I'm such a stubborn country, aren't I?

Okay, now try to get serious.  
I had located where _he_ and his army; they are still in Europe, Poland. I heard they gained help from Poland in order to counter-attack Germany. I myself, stayed in Russia, however you can't come over here since the bombs are still exploding everywhere.

I heard Indonesia and Japan fought together against China when I travelled back from Kiev to Moscow. They were hurt badly, the enemies just too strong for them. Hey, are Spain and Ireland alright? They should be protecting you, shouldn't they? France told me from his short letter that you are safe for now.

Before I finished this, I need to tell you that China and Mongol didn't give too many troops at North Ireland. I guess you can make a movement from there.

Just remember this, England…  
Everyone and I will protect you and your country until the last drop of our blood.  
We won't let China, Germany, and his allies took over you.

Maybe some of us weren't that close with you in the past. But, after the time when you showed us your true nature and when we spent our time together, unknowingly you built a special place. This is not related to the country or anything, this is personal.

Well, the time's up. See you later, Malen'kaya Angliya.  
The music was made by _him_ back then, and Indonesia and Spain were creative enough so they made it a music box.

I promise,  
we will see each other again.

...  
_Dead or alive_.

Yes, you're so stupid and stubborn Russia. You could just make your way to here, leaving the battle field for once and come to see me.

…

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

_**Author Point of View**_

Tears were gathering in his eyes, threatening to fall if the owner didn't wipe it right away. The British man just stood there in silent, unable to say anything. He was happy and relieved yet scared and angry. He just didn't understand why the music was so fit with the letter's content. Then, suddenly something popped out in his head.

Reunion…

England covered his mouth with his free hand as he remembered the name of the song. The personification of United Kingdom no longer could keep his feeling anymore. He broke down and cried his heart out. Tears were falling freely, soaking the letter that he read awhile ago.

Not until one minute later, Northern Ireland opened the metal door and surprised by sight in front of his eyes. The part of United Kingdom immediately stormed in and kneeled down beside the crying man. "Why are you crying? Is something bad happened? England, please answer me!" Then his eyes capture the letter that stained by tears. Slowly he took it and read it for a moment. The said man gasped slightly.

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

_**Northern Ireland Point of View**_

I looked at my brother and hugged him tightly from his side. No wonder why he was crying like a lost child. One of his loved one sent him a letter and acted like everything was alright. Do you guys know how fragile England's heart is? Did you hear his never ending cry? When will you come back here, put a final to this cursed war?

"Is everything alright, North-huh?!" Malaysia came in with Canada. They also surprised by this sight, just like me. The Malaysian girl kneeled down and glanced to me. "What the hell is happening exactly?"

"…Canada, Malaysia, can you tell the Queen about this one?" I decided to postpone her question. For a moment, Malaysia seemed unpleased but she went with Canada rather than turning on her foul mouth. "Hey, do you like to share your feeling with me?"

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

"I understand it very well…" I spoke in a low voice when England finished his sentences. "…but it's not like they will die in this war, won't they? You should try to trust them more."

"Moreover, Russia is a strong country. I believe he can defend himself from every attack. The Asian Countries too, they signed an agreement to help each other in this World War. The three others; Spain, France, and Ireland… they already prepared everything about this upcoming war. "

"Really, if you want to save them as soon as possible… You need to make a move from now, not only mope around and cry. Remember, they do this only for you aside from their and your countries relations. C'mon, I mean, YOU are the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. You are one of the _BIG FIVE_ in the United Nations, the winner of World War II!"

…  
Did he listen to me?

Suddenly the door opened forcefully by someone. Both of us winced and look at the culprit who burst the thing open.

"Sir, America's armies are heading towards this place!"

Shit.

_~0o0o0o0o0~_

* * *

**Alright, that's it.  
I don't really know why on the earth I wrote a story like this, but please share your opinion (at least tell me it was good or not).  
**

**I'll try to update soon.  
See you again :)**


End file.
